


Desconectado do servidor

by fenixaries



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Brazilian Folklore, Drama & Romance, Fantasy, M/M, Ragnarok, Role-Playing Game, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenixaries/pseuds/fenixaries
Summary: [CHANKAI] [RAGNAROK ONLINE] [REALIDADE AUMENTADA] [FANTASIA] [BRASIL]Chanyeol era um dos maiores programadores de jogos eletrônicos da Coréia do Sul, mas que estava passando por um bloqueio criativo que já duravam meses. Em meio a uma crise na empresa de seu pai, devido a grande concorrência e o lançamento de jogos como os de Realidade Aumentada, Chanyeol precisa apresentar um novo produto que chame a atenção do público gamer e os tire do vermelho.Decidido a criar um MMORPG com uma história jamais contada, o jovem programador viaja em busca de inspiração para seus heróis nas lendas e contos da Floresta Amazônica, onde encontra um portal que o transporta para um mundo como nos jogos que costumava criar, mas que parecia ser moldado por muito mais do que apenas tecnologia.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 14





	1. Portal

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist Spotify: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2lgulGgqjr0rpjEHLRxbEK?si=EHj8GXgvSe-KNBQQd-XbUQ  
> Capa pela minha amorzona Vanessa <3  
> Betagem pela anjinha Luna @baekkkiejagi <3  
> Meu Twitter: @imfromeldorado

O som do alarme tomou conta de todo o cômodo escuro, assim como Chanyeol era acostumado. Retirou o edredom pesado do rosto, já sentindo o geladinho do ar-condicionado invadir as cobertas, e pôs um fim naquele barulho repetitivo que o despertava toda santa manhã. Como ainda estava cedo, espreguiçou-se lentamente, levantando da cama e sentindo na sola dos pés o chão mais frio do que esperava. Sua resposta estava logo à frente, quando afastou as cortinas  _ blackout  _ e percebeu que o outono e suas cores quentes já haviam partido, dando lugar ao branco monótono do inverno impiedoso de dezembro.

Caçou seus óculos pela cômoda — afinal, não enxergava um palmo à frente sem suas lentes —, e espiou pela barra de notificações, vendo dezenas de mensagens de  Doh Kyungsoo , seu assistente, provavelmente enlouquecido pelo prazo de entrega do gameplay do novo MMORPG já estar no limite, e Chanyeol, o programador do jogo online que deveria ser o novo lançamento de sucesso da empresa de seu pai, a Level Up Games, não ter nem ao menos saído do protótipo.

“Chefe, o artista está aguardando os detalhes para a criação dos personagens.”

“O designer está confuso com o estilo de jogo que o senhor quer.”

“Seria possível reenviar o e-mail para o redator? Ele afirma que o roteiro ainda não chegou até ele.”

“Já é a terceira vez que o compositor recria toda a trilha sonora, ele está ficando irritado.”

“Chefe, o supervisor reclama que não há trabalho para ser supervisionado.”

“Ao menos decidiu o nome do jogo?”

Chanyeol bloqueou a tela do celular sem responder nenhuma mensagem. Nem ao menos podia culpar seu assistente por lhe enviar uma nova cobrança a cada meia hora, já que um testador freelancer chegaria em poucas semanas do Japão exclusivamente para o teste do seu jogo e, além do especialista ter cobrado uma pequena fortuna à empresa — justamente por ser um dos melhores do mundo em detectar bugs e erros de script —, o protótipo ainda não havia sido desenvolvido o suficiente para um teste.

A culpa era inteiramente sua e de seu bloqueio de criatividade que vinha há meses custando caro por uma equipe que não estava produzindo nada, trazendo prejuízos infindáveis, logo em um período em que a concorrência estava em alta, com diversas novas atrações no mercado. Para que as ações da Level Up Games saíssem do vermelho, Chanyeol precisaria voltar a ser aquele programador inspirado e produtivo, responsável pela criação dos jogos mais vendidos da Coréia do Sul daquela década. Para isso, ele estava disposto a trazer de volta sua inspiração, nem que fosse buscar no outro lado do mundo.

Quem o conhecia além dos corredores da empresa, sabia que o mais jovem da família Park possuía um fascínio pelos mistérios do Brasil, já tendo até estudado um pouco do idioma quando viajou para São Paulo em uma convenção de jogos eletrônicos. Tinha acordado com um pensamento maluco na cabeça e a certeza de que sua equipe reprovaria sem titubear, afinal, quem em sã consciência jogaria seu trabalho em andamento na lixeira para criar algo completamente do zero e, talvez, ultrapassado?

Enviou um kakao para  Doh , ordenando que a equipe estivesse à sua espera em meia hora, pois levaria novas ideias. Teve sua mensagem visualizada quase que instantaneamente, em seguida, o celular vibrou e ele já podia ouvir a voz  imponente de seu assistente mesmo antes de atender a chamada.

— Que ideias?

— Um bom dia pra você também,  Doh .

Chanyeol afastou o celular do ouvido para sua própria segurança,  Kyungsoo havia nascido com um timbre potente demais. Além de que, um assistente irritado e com medo de perder seu emprego, conseguia oferecer um perigo ainda maior para seus tímpanos.

— Bom dia?! Chefe Park, eu lhe enviei dezenas de mensagens ontem e não recebi nenhuma resposta! Agora o senhor me manda reunir a equipe? Que tipo de mensagem é essa?! Que ideias são essas?! Espero que seja melhor que as últimas doze que o senhor trouxe!

— Sei que estão todos decepcionados comigo, mas eu prometo trazer algo positivo dessa vez.

— Espero! Porque até a Nintendo lançando mais um Super Mario consegue ser mais criativa que o senhor! Com todo respeito, chefe.

Chanyeol sabia que era verdade. Seus últimos projetos apresentados haviam sido tão entediantes que os usuários provavelmente prefeririam salvar a princesa Peach mais uma vez a comprar seus jogos.

Vestiu o moletom quentinho e, antes de sair em direção ao caríssimo carro estacionado na garagem, tratou de procurar seu mais novo livro favorito na estante. Era de uma capa grossa e adornada em dourado, o conteúdo rico sobre um mundo onde criaturas como Curupira, Mapinguari e Boitatá eram protagonistas. Se Chanyeol conseguisse criar um jogo com aqueles elementos, seria um sucesso! Afinal, todos já estavam saturados dos inúmeros títulos sobre mitologia grega.

— Folclore brasileiro, senhor Park? —  Doh perguntou, com os braços cruzados e uma nítida expressão de desinteresse. — Era essa a sua grande ideia para nos salvar da falência?

Toda a equipe estava presente na sala de reuniões, tão desacreditados do novo material que Chanyeol trouxera quanto  Doh Kyungsoo , pois não era a primeira vez que o programador apresentava algo entusiasmado daquela forma e depois largava no meio do projeto.

— Eu nunca vi algo como isso no mercado. — Disse o designer, responsável por criar o mundo em que o jogo irá se passar. — Tem certeza que as pessoas se interessarão por esse tipo de história?

— É exatamente por esse motivo que eu acho que as pessoas se interessarão. Eu, como programador, já finalizei todos os estilos de jogos, mas esse livro capturou minha atenção como um usuário criando seu primeiro personagem. — Park argumentou.

— É um risco muito grande, chefe. — Doh voltou a falar. — Nós deveríamos retomar nosso progresso com a continuação de Zombi3s e finalizar nosso protótipo.

— E competir com a Capcom? Não teríamos chance! — Disse o artista responsável pelos elementos gráficos e aparência do jogo, ciente de que não conseguiriam superar a qualidade dos gráficos do novo lançamento de Resident Evil em tão pouco tempo.

— Então, deveríamos iniciar um jogo inteiro do zero?

Diferente da reunião civilizada que Park Chanyeol esperava ter quando pisou na empresa aquela manhã, a sala tornou-se uma grande confusão. Havia quem concordasse que o melhor era adaptar e continuar com o atual projeto, outros achavam que o melhor era investir em jogos mais tecnológicos, como os de Realidade Aumentada, aproveitando o fato de ainda ser um nicho de pouca concorrência. No entanto, era sabido por todos que a última palavra era de Chanyeol.

— Chega! — O som da palma das mãos grandes do chefe se chocando com a mesa reverberou pela sala pequena, assustando alguns, mas cumprindo o papel principal de chamar a atenção para sua decisão final. — Nós precisamos de algo novo, esse é o algo novo. Então vocês vão estudar sobre essas criaturas, vão criar inimigos, bosses e heróis jamais vistos antes, e vamos unir tudo isso ao que a gente faz de melhor, o MMORPG. — Com uma expressão orgulhosa por todos estarem calados enquanto o ouviam, Park ordenou: — Ao trabalho!

A equipe pareceu entender o recado, pois levantaram-se pela primeira vez em muito tempo com uma tarefa a se fazer, cada um tomando posse de uma das cópias dos contos de folclore postos em cima da mesa, com exceção de  Doh Kyungsoo , que parecia ainda meio desconfiado.

— Agora está agindo como o melhor programador dessa empresa, só espero que isso dê certo. —  Doh disse. — O que pretende fazer agora?

— Bem... para essa atividade específica vou precisar da sua ajuda.

Seu assistente o olhou meio atravessado. Quando Chanyeol vinha pedindo alguma ajuda com os lábios levemente comprimidos e aquele olhar infantil, sabia que significava problema.

— Chefe, o que está aprontando?

— Não estou aprontando nada, apenas estou de viagem. — Chanyeol tentou não soltar toda a notícia de uma vez, preparando o terreno para que Kyungsoo o compreendesse. — De viagem para o Brasil.

Pensou que  Doh fosse desmaiar. O baixinho segurou-se na mesa e tomou longos segundos para voltar à realidade.

— O senhor perdeu a cabeça? — Reclamou, meio sem ar. — Acabou de dar novas ordens e vai simplesmente pegar um voo para o outro lado do mundo?

— Se queremos que o nosso novo projeto dê certo, não é melhor reunir todas as informações que podemos para agregá-lo? — Chanyeol argumentou. — Não temos tempo para longos e tediosos estudos. Irei até lá, coletarei algumas histórias, tirarei fotos e logo estarei de volta, você não vai nem notar.

— E quanto à equipe? — Kyungsoo perguntou com preocupação.

— Não vou deixar vocês na mão, eu prometo! — Garantiu, só assim talvez seu assistente topasse o cobrir. — Estaremos sempre em contato. Essa viagem não levará mais do que alguns dias.

Kyungsoo suspirou em desistência. Conhecia muito bem a personalidade forte de seu chefe para saber que, quando Park enfiava alguma coisa na cabeça, ele ia até o fim. Era o segredo de todas as suas criações anteriores terem se tornado campeãs de vendas no país. Ver Park animado com algo após meses, amolecia seu coraçãozinho.  Kyungsoo amava aquela empresa, sendo um funcionário dedicado há muitos anos, por essa mesma razão que faria de tudo para voltarem à boca do povo. No caso, dos gamers.

— Tudo bem, eu irei apoiar o senhor. —  Doh concordou, apesar de não ter muita escolha, já que Chanyeol era seu chefe e precisava muito daquele salário. — O que tenho que fazer?

— É bem simples. Seja meus olhos e ouvidos, não deixe que nada fuja do controle e do meu conhecimento. — Até aí, nenhuma novidade, costumava ser exatamente a tarefa de seu assistente. — Apenas mais uma coisa, não deixe que meu pai descubra sobre essa aventura, ou nós dois seremos punidos.

Para Chanyeol, seria apenas uma aventura, já que ele era filho do dono da empresa. Mas, para  Doh Kyungsoo , que teria de fazer mágica para o extrato do cartão corporativo não denunciar a passagem de avião, era um pesadelo. Se o grande chefe os pegasse no pulo, o destino do assistente seria demissão e uma péssima recomendação em um futuro emprego.

— Eu quero um aumento. — Exigiu. Numa situação daquela, não estava pedindo mais que o seu direito.

— Podemos negociar isso assim que eu voltar. — Park garantiu e ambos apertaram as mãos,  Kyungsoo ainda não tão certo de que havia feito uma boa barganha. Talvez, fosse mais esperto contar tudo para o grande chefe e, quem sabe, o pai enfiar algum tipo de juízo na cabeça do filho.

Chanyeol sabia dos riscos, mas não daria o braço a torcer. Pretendia trabalhar dia e noite, sempre entrando em contato com seu assistente para passar comandos para o desenvolvimento do jogo e voltar com um caderno de anotações do tamanho da Bíblia. E foi assim que partiu, deixando ordens para a equipe de que a cada novo avanço, cada faixa de trilha sonora, até mesmo cada novo tom para a paleta de cores, ele fosse informado. Levava em sua mala nada mais que roupas leves, repelentes e seus materiais eletrônicos, se certificando de carregar bem suas cinco baterias portáteis para que não perdesse um mínimo detalhe.

Em sua situação, tempo significava (muito) dinheiro, enquanto os passageiros tiravam um cochilo durante a longa e exaustiva viagem, Chanyeol mantinha os olhos abertos e focados em seu tablet, na criação do esboço de um dos monstros-chefe que estrelaria seu novo MMORPG: uma cobra gigante de fogo, conhecida como Boitatá. Todavia, apesar de toda a necessidade em salvar a Level Up Games do limbo do mercado, era como se algo muito grandioso no Brasil chamasse por Chanyeol.

A cidade escolhida fora a mágica Manaus, capital do Amazonas, cercada por uma fauna e flora encantadora e única. O programador não conseguia conter a curiosidade em olhar através da janelinha do avião quando notou que estava próximo do pouso, e a excitação tomou conta de todo o seu corpo quando pôs os pés no aeroporto que, curiosamente, possuía o mesmo nome de um colega de convenção que conhecera em São Paulo. Ao mesmo tempo em que a cidade brasileira fazia trinta e dois graus, a primeira neve já caía em Seul, Park soube porque seu assistente havia levado suas ordens à sério demais e fazia questão de o comunicar até sobre os namoricos entre os funcionários de outros setores.

— Seu pai esteve aqui. — Kyungsoo disse do outro lado da linha como se ainda estivesse se recuperando de um trauma. — Ele me olhou com uma cara ameaçadora, parecia meio bravo com o senhor por não ter vindo trabalhar hoje, não sei se engoliu a história que inventei sobre sua doença repentina.

Mas, ora, Park não estava de férias, estava trabalhando como qualquer um em sua empresa, mesmo que a piscina de borda infinita do hotel lhe chamasse silenciosamente para um mergulho. Contudo, não sairia de seu foco por nada.

— Ele não vai desconfiar, contanto que você aja naturalmente, Doh. — Chanyeol tentou o acalmar. — Apenas me diga qual doença me acometeu, assim posso atuar caso ele me questionar.

— A tradicional virose. — Esperto, o programador pensou. Convincente o suficiente para lhe deixar alguns dias de cama, mas não grave ao ponto de fazer seu pai checá-lo em sua casa. — Aliás, chefe, já chegou no hotel?

— Sim, estou fazendo meu check-in agora mesmo. — Chanyeol ainda possuía alguma dificuldade para compreender o que a recepcionista falava, mas ela era paciente em repetir as informações, e o fato do programador notar outros estrangeiros transitando pelo ambiente, o deixou mais confiante em relação ao seu sotaque meio enrolado.

Encerrou a ligação com seu assistente e agradeceu o atendimento no balcão, indo de mala e tudo até o restaurante. Precisava comer algo urgente, ou desmaiaria ali mesmo. Optou por um lanche prático, nem sabia como pronunciar o nome do sanduíche, mas, pela foto, o tal do x-caboquinho parecia delicioso, então apontou para o cardápio e logo a garçonete veio com seu pedido. No caixa, onde Chanyeol quitava sua conta, a atendente sugeriu que levasse uma carteira de cigarros.

— Desculpe, mas eu não fumo. — Disse, negando com as mãos.

— É a primeira vez do senhor por aqui, não é? — Ela deduziu. — Os cigarros são para a Matinta.

O programador ficou confuso, entretanto, viu a chance de conhecer sobre uma famosa lenda urbana da cidade. Os nativos a conheciam como uma senhora acompanhada de um pássaro negro, que trazia maus agouros caso negassem seu pedido. Chanyeol pegou o elevador até seu andar, intrigado. Deixou a mala de canto, tomou um banho e deitou-se na cama, pronto para dormir após os acontecimentos exaustivos.

Quando estava prestes a pegar no sono, alguém bateu à sua porta. Sem que tivesse pedido serviço de quarto, sua primeira reação foi olhar pelo olho mágico, assustando-se quando a primeira coisa que vislumbrou foi o olho vermelho de um pássaro de penugem escura. Sua visitante era uma senhora vestida em trapos e com uma aura sombria, ela estendeu a mão enrugada e lhe pediu alguns cigarros.

Com medo, Chanyeol lhe entregou o maço inteiro e ela se retirou logo em seguida. Chegou a ligar para a recepção através do telefone do quarto, ainda um tanto trêmulo, pois era estranho o fato de alguém mendigar fumos em um hotel com aquela quantidade de estrelas. A funcionária hesitou por alguns segundos e então relatou o que deixaria Park sem conseguir grudar as pálpebras por toda a noite: Matinta Pereira tinha o visitado e não era bom estar de mãos vazias quando ela batia à sua porta.

(...)

— É bonito, não é?

Chanyeol tirava fotos das longas árvores e dos pássaros que nela moravam, quando uma voz, em seu próprio idioma, falou consigo. Olhando na direção de quem lhe chamava, encontrou um rapaz baixinho e com um sorriso de ponta a ponta.

— Sim, é tudo muito bonito. — Confirmou. Na Coréia do Sul, existiam lugares tão bonitos quanto, mas o Brasil possuía algo diferente, era como se as árvores emitissem magia junto ao oxigênio.

Andavam sobre uma quilométrica ponte de madeira, passeando entre as árvores e encantando-se ao ouvir o som dos animais tão próximo. A ponte balançou por um instante e o coração do programador deu um salto, enquanto tentava segurar-se de maneira precária com a canhota, sem que deixasse a câmera fotográfica cair com a destra. Tinha até receio de descobrir quantos metros de altura tinha aquilo.

— Mas ouvi dizer que estão destruindo a floresta. — O rapaz continuou. — É uma pena!

Chanyeol se entristeceu. O governo não tomava atitudes para cessar as queimadas, aparentemente. De onde estava, conseguia vislumbrar uma ave alimentando seu filhote no ninho.

— Gostaria de fazer algo para ajudar. — Deu sequência à conversa, mostrando-se empático. Se conseguisse trazer visibilidade para seu jogo, talvez pudesse comover multidões a protestar a favor da mata. — Por acaso, é de Seul? — Questionou após notar o sotaque característico do outro.

— Sim, sou Kim Jongdae. — O rapaz juntou as mãos e sacudiu as suas em um cumprimento meio exagerado. A ponte chacoalhou mais uma vez e Chanyeol quase podia prever que não chegaria até o final do passeio, não era muito fã de altura, mas o que não fazia pelo trabalho? Se não olhasse para baixo, ficaria tudo bem. — Eu conheço você. Não é o filho do dono daquela empresa grande de eletrônicos?

— Park Chanyeol. — Apresentou-se, meio sem jeito por não gostar quando atrelavam sua imagem a de seu pai. Entretanto, sabia que era inevitável.

— Isso! — Kim já tinha visto o nome na TV. — Mas o que está fazendo aqui, tão longe de casa? — Ousou perguntar, mas, repentinamente, o rapaz ficou branco feito papel e apontou em direção ao alto. — Oh, meu Deus! Uma harpia!

Chanyeol não teve nem a chance de revelar suas intenções em território amazonense. Um gavião-real, uma das maiores e mais poderosas aves do mundo, pareceu se assustar com algo na floresta e bateu em retirada para onde pudesse se proteger. Em uma velocidade urgente e um tamanho incrível de dois metros com suas asas abertas, saiu chocando-se com o que estivesse em seu caminho, inclusive Park, que mesmo tentando se agarrar à borda da ponte, despencou lá de cima.

Tudo o que conseguia ouvir eram gritos e, aos poucos, os outros turistas ficavam cada vez mais distantes. Enquanto caía, Chanyeol fechou os olhos, era humanamente impossível que sobrevivesse àquela altura. Sentiu seus braços serem cortados pelos galhos que raspavam em sua pele e, quando finalmente alcançou o solo, apagou.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Devido aos acontecimentos recentes e por, além dessa autora que vos fala, muitos fãs tbm terem se chateado com o comentário do Baekhyun, eu decidi fazer uma pequena mudança nos personagens. O assistente do Chanyeol agora será o Kyungsoo. Fiz isso tbm para que as pessoas que se sentiram incomodadas com o ocorrido, possam ter uma leitura mais leve. Espero que entendam, um abraço!
> 
> Nos vemos nos comentários, no próximo capítulo e no Twitter @imfromeldorado


	2. Os primeiros níveis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cá estamos com o segundo capítulo de DDS 🧡  
> Caso não tenham acompanhado meu tweet explicativo, devido aos últimos acontecimentos envolvendo o Baekhyun, onde tanto eu como muitos outros no fandom nos sentimos incomodados, eu resolvi substituir o seu personagem pelo Kyungsoo. Agora nosso Doh será o assistente de Chanyeol. Isso não quer dizer que deixei de o amar, apenas não estou me sentindo confortável no momento para escrever sobre ele. Espero que entendam meu ponto.
> 
> Capítulo novamente betado pela anjo @baekkkiejagi ✨ Uma boa leitura!

A cabeça de Chanyeol doía, latejava, ao passo que seus olhos pareciam pesados demais para serem abertos. Ao menos sentia seu corpo e respirava, não podia estar morto. Aparentemente, alguém lá em cima ainda torcia por ele. Respirou aliviado e decidiu que estava tudo bem permanecer deitado por mais uns minutinhos, só até que seu coração acalmasse um pouco após o evento traumático e começasse a se questionar como diabos tinha sobrevivido àquela queda.

Pressionou e piscou as pálpebras bem devagar. Com a visão ainda turva, tentava se situar onde estava. Não era a Floresta Amazônica, certamente. Parecia mais um campo de grama baixa e algumas árvores não tão altas aqui e acolá.

— Mas o que... é isso? — Chanyeol pensou alto ao ver que, pulando por aí, várias bolinhas de gosmas cor-de-rosa destoavam do gramado. Elas faziam uns sons engraçados de “poim” toda vez que pegavam impulso para saltar novamente. — Onde estou?

“Bem-vindo, novo jogador!” Foi a mensagem que apareceu magicamente à sua frente.

Chanyeol deu um grito e foi instintivo que também empurrasse o próprio corpo para trás.

“Escolha um nome para seu personagem. Você está no nível 1.”

Park levantou-se, ainda meio trêmulo e confuso, e ergueu a mão em direção ao holograma. Milhares de possibilidades passavam pela sua cabeça, como estar preso em uma ilusão daquelas que se vivencia entre a vida e a morte. No entanto, era um programador. Dos bons. E bem sabia que jogos de realidade aumentada estavam cada vez mais se popularizando no Japão e Coréia do Sul, se tivesse logado em um desses, por acaso, a fenda entre o mundo real e o digital deveria estar bem próxima de onde caíra.

— Bingo! — Após procurar ao redor, encontrou uma pequena linha brilhante, que pixelava em cores arco-íris. Chanyeol ousou passar seu braço para o outro lado do portal, mas logo puxou de volta. Se dissesse que não estava curioso para explorar aquele mundo, estaria mentindo. Não faria mal que Kyungsoo e a empresa esperassem um pouco. — Que jogo é esse? — Perguntou ao sistema, mas não teve resposta. Talvez fosse programado para que simulasse um mundo paralelo e não um universo virtual. Se quisesse descobrir, teria que jogar. — Loey. — Clicou no holograma e cadastrou-se.

“Aprendiz Loey conectado ao servidor. Missão: Mate 10 Poring.”

Uma adaga apareceu ao seu lado, no gramado.

— Equipamento de iniciante... — Reclamou. Costumava ostentar os rankings mais altos dos jogos, era quase um insulto que o programador de uma das maiores empresas de eletrônicos empunhasse uma adaga com 10 de ataque.

Os monstrinhos cor-de-rosa, Poring, ainda pulavam de lá para cá, sem um rumo específico além de servirem como ganho de experiência para novatos. Chanyeol se aproximou de uma das criaturas e a gosma o encarou com aquele rostinho fofo, os olhos brilhando, antes de levar um golpe fatal pela lâmina de Park. Pediu desculpas, mas precisava daquele XP. O monstrinho deixou cair uma maçã e alguns itens inúteis que poderiam ser vendidos mais pra frente.

“Você está no nível 2. Novos pontos disponíveis.”

Ah, como Chanyeol amava RPG e seus mecanismos de evolução. Os pontos de atributos, estes que eram ganhos após evoluir algum nível, serviam para que o jogador ficasse mais forte, e as opções de builds — que nada mais é do que o seu próprio estilo de jogo — eram infinitas! Escolheu investir seu valioso ponto em força, se quisesse ser um bom espadachim, era sabido que precisaria de um poderoso ataque com espada.

No seguinte monstrinho derrotado, Park ganhou uma vestimenta de novato e a equipou, não era lá uma grande defesa, mas reduzia significativamente o dano recebido pelos Poring. Os monstrinhos cor-de-rosa eram nível 1, após Chanyeol matar alguns deles, a experiência ganha já não era mais suficiente, então teve que caçar monstros mais fortes. Andando pelo campo, encontrou a mesma gosminha, porém, verde. Poporing, como era chamado, era notoriamente mais poderoso e o jogador teve que se esforçar um pouco para derrotá-los, até que atingisse o nível requerido para evoluir seu personagem.

“Você está no nível 10. Nova classe disponível.”

Sentindo-se vitorioso, Chanyeol sentou na grama para descansar e, com as costas escoradas em uma árvore, mordeu uma das maçãs ganhas, enquanto curtia a sombra e o vento refrescante, restaurando completamente sua barra de saúde virtual.

Agora, no nível 10, tinha a opção de escolher uma classe para evoluir e, finalmente, deixar o nome “aprendiz” para trás. Dentre elas, haviam os poderosos magos, os astutos gatunos, os letais arqueiros, os ambiciosos mercadores, bem como os bondosos noviços. Entretanto, assim como sua paixão pela esgrima na adolescência, Park não tinha dúvidas que sua classe perfeita era caracterizada pela força bruta e ataques a curta distância. O problema é que ele não tinha um mapa e estava no meio do nada.

— Olá! — Chanyeol gritou assim que viu um outro jogador, o primeiro desde que imergira naquele mundo. — Sou Loey, acabei de entrar aqui, pode me ajudar?

O outro cara era baixinho e praticamente andava na ponta dos pés para não fazer barulho. Parecia meio desconfiado, com a mão enluvada na adaga em sua cintura e apenas os olhos felinos à mostra por conta do pano cobrindo parte de seu rosto.

— Sou Xiumin. — Ele se apresentou. — Do que precisa?

— A quest para espadachim, onde fica? — Chanyeol perguntou, coçando a nuca. — Não tenho como lhe pagar pela ajuda no momento, mas se puder me levar até lá, eu ficarei te devendo essa.

Tentou barganhar. Os jogadores deveriam ser unidos, certo? Só esperava que o baixinho possuísse algum espírito de cooperação, ainda que fosse nítido — pela sua aura intimidadora — que Xiumin preferia se aventurar sozinho. Mesmo achando que levaria uma recusa, o outro retirou a mão da arma e baixou o pano do rosto.

— Fica aqui próximo, dentro da caverna das Cataratas. — Ele disse. — Vamos, aprendiz.

Fez um sinal com a cabeça e Chanyeol o seguiu, animado. Nunca poderia imaginar que sua viagem ao Brasil, tão despretensiosa, o levaria ao jogo mais mágico que já tivera a oportunidade de experienciar. Era como se estivesse, literalmente, em um outro mundo. Como Xiumin dissera, era bem próximo do campo onde iniciara. Quando chegaram na entrada da caverna, o baixinho advertiu:

— Cuidado lá dentro, pode ser perigoso para um 10. — Chanyeol achou estranho, pois lugares de quest deveriam ser calibrados com o nível do jogador. Mas deu de ombros. — Você vai encontrar um NPC no fim do trajeto, fale com ele.

— Muito obrigado, Xiumin.

Park tentou enviar uma solicitação de amizade, que foi prontamente recusada. Sentiu o seu ego sendo ferido, mas entendeu que talvez Xiumin possuísse um estilo de jogo solitário. Em compensação, o outro apenas curvou-se e Chanyeol lhe deu as costas, adentrando o território escuro. Uma estupidez que quase custaria sua própria vida.

Já andava por um bom tempo e não chegava ao fim da caverna, nem encontrava o NPC que lhe daria sua missão, apenas ouvia o som de goteiras ecoando dentro do breu e sentia seus cabelos molharem pelos pingos vindos do teto. Não conseguia enxergar muito bem, mas viu algumas tochas recém-acesas nas paredes e as seguiu, achando que a luz o guiaria até seu destino. No entanto, ao invés disso, chegou até a borda de uma imensa poça d’água, tão escura que era impossível prever a profundidade daquilo, e estava com tanta sede que não se importaria em fazer uma concha com as mãos e beber.

Assim que Park tocou a água, uma movimentação vinda do fundo produziu pequenas ondas na superfície, o assustando, e então pôde vislumbrar uma bela mulher de cabelos violeta que emergia das águas. Ela cantava, um canto tão belo e suave que Chanyeol viu-se hipnotizado, preso àquela magia que não o deixava perceber o quão perto a criatura já estava. Ela estendeu a mão, o convidando, e Chanyeol quis muito adentrar aquele rio. Provavelmente o teria feito, se não fosse por uma flecha que a atingiu nas costas. Em apenas um centésimo de segundo, a linda mulher transformou-se em um monstro.

A face angelical deu lugar a dentes pontiagudos e olhos negros, que encaravam Chanyeol como se quisesse matá-lo, a voz hipnotizante agora gritava rasgado e estridente de dor, se debatendo na tentativa de retirar o ferro atravessado em seu corpo. Como mecanismo de defesa, Park levou a mão direita para o cinto, à procura de sua arma, entretanto, a adaga não estava lá, assim como todos os itens que havia conseguido anteriormente.

— O quê? Mas que merda... — Reclamou e, em um momento de distração, a sereia retirou sua calda do fundo das águas e o golpeou. Chanyeol foi parar longe, com a barra de saúde virtual piscando em vermelho, denunciando seu estado crítico.

Apenas conseguiu mover a cabeça em direção ao rio, e o monstro se arrastava tentando o alcançar, até que uma segunda flecha a atingiu, desta vez a matando. Talvez a sorte estivesse mesmo ao seu lado; havia sobrevivido à queda da ponte e agora alguém o salvara de virar comida de peixe. Pairando pela linha tênue entre a consciência e inconsciência, tudo o que vira foi um homem encapuzado, com um arco nas costas, se aproximando. Imaginou que fosse seu salvador.

— Beba. — Ele disse, ajoelhando-se e oferecendo um frasquinho com um líquido vermelho. — É poção de cura, vai te ajudar.

O arqueiro segurou delicadamente no pescoço de Chanyeol e despejou o conteúdo do frasco em sua boca. Após a última gota, era como se a mágica tivesse acontecido e se sentia bem novamente.

— Muito obrigado. — Agradeceu. — Que coisa era aquela?

— A sereia Iara. — O arqueiro levantou-se. Ele era gentil, afinal, tinha salvo sua vida. Mas parecia meio misterioso com aquele capuz que não deixava Park ver seu rosto. — O que um aprendiz está fazendo por aqui? Este mapa não é apropriado para o seu nível.

— Um cara que conheci me disse que aqui eu encontraria a quest para me tornar um espadachim. — Chanyeol explicou. — Acho que ele se enganou...

— Acho que ele enganou você, na verdade. Não há missões aqui, apenas monstros agressivos. — O arqueiro analisou o aprendiz, que não portava nenhuma arma. Corriam boatos pela região de que um ladrão vinha se aproveitando de novatos inocentes. — Como ele se vestia?

— Botas de couro, bermuda, mangas compridas e lembro que ele usava um pano no rosto, que deixava apenas os olhos de fora.

O fogo da tocha próxima a eles dançou, fazendo com que parte do rosto do arqueiro se iluminasse, o suficiente para que Chanyeol visse seus lábios, que sorriu de lateral.

— Era um gatuno. — Ele disse. — Nunca confie em um deles. Irão roubar você.

Park se sentiu estúpido. Tinha passado tantos anos de sua vida convivendo virtualmente com jogadores do mundo todo, mas nunca poderia imaginar que seria feito de bobo daquela forma. Era como se estivesse vivendo uma outra vida ao invés de uma realidade aumentada, aquilo era tudo real demais.

— Se você não tivesse me salvado, o que teria acontecido? — Questionou, pois pôde sentir a dor genuína no momento em que fora atingido pela cauda da sereia e, quando foi lançado ao chão, quase sentiu sua vida se esvair. — Eu não teria morrido de verdade, não é?

— Você perderia a consciência, depois seria teletransportado para onde começou, são e salvo. Mas não é bom abusar, você é penalizado com a perda de cinco por cento de experiência toda vez que morre. — Além do trauma de ser estripado, Chanyeol quis completar. O arqueiro curvou-se ligeiramente e despediu-se. — Boa sorte, aventureiro!

— Espera! — Park chamou. — Qual seu nome?

O outro passou uns bons segundos em silêncio, ponderando se deveria ou não expor sua identidade. O aprendiz aparentava ser um cara legal e, assim como qualquer novato num mundo perigoso como Midgard, precisava de ajuda. Abaixou o capuz, revelando seu rosto.

— Kai. — Respondeu.

Chanyeol demorou-se em admirar aquele rosto. Ele era tão bonito que poderia facilmente estampar capas de revistas de moda, e era bem possível que trabalhasse com isso no mundo real. Decidiu falar alguma coisa após tanto tempo o encarando de boca aberta.

— Sou Loey. — Estendeu a mão, mas o arqueiro apenas retribuiu com um curvar. Envergonhado, limpou a palma na calça e a escondeu no bolso.

— Pela sua cara de confusão, aposto que é a sua primeira vez aqui.

— Sim... ainda estou tentando entender tudo isso, para ser sincero. — Confessou. — E você? Há quanto tempo joga? — Se viu curioso. O arqueiro parecia ser experiente, mas, ainda assim, em um nível não tão elevado.

— Estou aqui há algum tempo... — Ele fechou a cara e desviou o olhar. — Mas vagar sozinho por aí é entediante.

Kai começou a caminhar em direção à saída e Park o seguiu. O assunto tinha morrido ali e Chanyeol não sabia o que dizer para que se conhecessem melhor, não queria ser irritante em pedi-lo ajuda, o arqueiro já tinha feito bastante.

— O que é aquilo? — Chanyeol perguntou ao ver tentáculos se movendo entre a águas.

— São Hidras. — Kai esclareceu. — Apenas fique longe das margens do rio que elas não farão mal a você.

Rapidamente, puxou seu arco e lançou uma flecha em um dos monstros. O sistema emitiu um som de vitória e uma aura brilhante rodeou o arqueiro por um segundo, indicando que havia passado de nível.

— Usar ponto de atributo em destreza. — Ele disse ao clicar no holograma que apareceu a sua frente.

Park quis dizer que ele era muito maneiro, como se conhecesse o jogo de ponta a ponta, sempre agindo com precisão e estratégia. Certeiro, como um arqueiro deveria ser. Todavia, já era um homem crescido, então tentaria esconder todo o seu encantamento infantil por aquele cara e agir o mais natural possível.

— De onde você é? Seul? — Chanyeol perguntou assim que passaram pela saída da caverna das Cataratas. Finalmente via a luz do sol.

Kai suspirou demoradamente e olhou diretamente em seus olhos. Eram belas íris castanhas, clareando em suas extremidades para um tom de mel.

— Estamos em um role-playing, Loey. — Ele disse, sério. — Para que comentar sobre nossas outras vidas se aqui podemos assumir o personagem que quisermos? — Em seguida, voltou a vestir o capuz e saiu andando devagar.

Chanyeol sentiu-se um intrometido. Mal havia conhecido o cara e já o enchia de perguntas. E ele estava certo. Ali, eles eram Loey e Kai, deixaram suas verdadeiras identidades para trás quando acessaram o jogo.

— Me desculpe, eu... só quis saber mais sobre o homem que está andando ao meu lado enquanto estou desarmado.

Kai cessou os passos e, de novo, apenas o sorriso lateral podia ser visto em seu rosto. Ele era misterioso, mas de uma maneira estupidamente charmosa.

— Não. Me desculpe você. — Falou baixinho. — Que tal se eu te comprar uma nova adaga e o levar até a guilda dos espadachins? Para compensar minha grosseria.

— Está tudo bem, não há nada a ser compensado. Além do mais, você me salvou lá dentro. — Chanyeol recordou. — Mas se puder me conduzir até a guilda, eu agradeço.

O arqueiro se limitou a confirmar positivamente com a cabeça e saiu andando mais uma vez.

— Vamos, aprendiz.

E assim, Park foi. Kai não disse quase nada durante o percurso.

— Ainda estamos muito longe? — Chanyeol perguntou. Era inacreditável como, mesmo virtualmente, sentia-se cansado pra caramba. Vinham andando por horas e nada de chegar a guilda.

— Ali está. — Kai apontou. — A cidade de Izlude.

Na entrada, uma grande faixa enfeitada dizia: “Sejam bem-vindos à cidade-satélite, Izlude”. Park encarou tudo com fascínio. Haviam centenas, não... milhares de pessoas naquele lugar. Quão famoso aquele jogo já poderia estar, sendo que as maiores empresas da Coréia do Sul e Japão jamais ouviram falar sobre sua existência no mercado? Era público demais... Adolescentes brincavam entre si com espadas afiadas, ao mesmo tempo que mercadores gritavam seus produtos na feira. O chão tremeu violentamente, mas ninguém ali pareceu se assustar, com exceção do próprio aprendiz. Os moradores estavam acostumados com os aeroplanos que transportavam os viajantes entre os continentes, tinham até seu próprio método de evitar que as mercadorias caíssem quando o gigante voador estava de passagem.

O arqueiro olhou para Park, e talvez tenha achado um pouco adorável as caras e bocas impressionadas que ele fazia enquanto olhava para o alto.

— E aqui fica o aeroporto internacional. — Kai mostrou o local e o ensinou como comprar uma passagem, caso precisasse. — É o único lugar de Midgard que conecta o Reino de Rune-Midgard, o Sacro-Império de Arunafeltz e a República de Schwartzwald.

— Nossa... — Foi o que Chanyeol limitou-se a dizer, dado seu estado de êxtase. — Isso é incrível!

— Quanto está custando sua flecha de prata? — O arqueiro perguntou para um dos mercadores.

— Cinco zenys a unidade, senhor. — Ele respondeu. — Estão perfeitamente afiadas.

Kai entortou a boca em desgosto. Os desgraçados dos mercadores compravam tudo pela metade do preço, mas adoravam aumentar o valor dos itens para lucrar o dobro.

— Não quero. — Negou a oferta, conseguia comprar por apenas três zenys em qualquer NPC. — E quanto às suas espadas?

— Tenho essa alfanje que chegou hoje de um fornecedor estrangeiro. — O mercador pegou a arma e a pôs em cima do balcão. — Tem um bom ataque e é fácil de manusear, perfeito para iniciantes.

— Quanto?

— Dois mil zeny.

Ao ouvir o preço, Park quase caiu para trás, não possuía nem ao menos um zeny — a moeda oficial do jogo — em sua bolsinha.

— Não tente me enganar, mercador. Fornecedor estrangeiro uma ova! — Kai aprofundou a voz. — Eu sei muito bem que essas alfanjes são distribuídas gratuitamente pela guilda dos espadachins após a conclusão da missão.

— Após a conclusão, sim. — O vendedor insistiu. — Mas, pelo que estou vendo, seu amigo não tem nenhuma arma, logo não teria chance alguma contra os monstros que o instrutor certamente vai pedi-lo para enfrentar.

O vendedor também era esperto e deduziu que seria para Chanyeol. Vendia muitas coisas para aprendizes e arqueiros não eram capazes de equipar aquele tipo de armamento. Kai suspirou em desistência, não tinha muita escolha.

— Ao menos me venda por um preço justo. — Tentou negociar.

— Tudo bem. — O mercador concordou. — Farei por mil zenys para você, pode ser?

Kai já colocava a mão na bolsinha de dinheiro para pagar, quando Chanyeol viu, a alguns metros, o gatuno que havia o roubado. Aparentemente vendia algo para um outro comerciante, aqueles ladrõezinhos ganhavam a vida a partir da desgraça alheia. Sem pensar muito bem, correu em direção a Xiumin, aos xingamentos. No entanto, não pôde fazer nada, o gatuno apenas lhe ofereceu uma piscadela, e depois sumiu bem diante de seus olhos. Maldita habilidade furtiva.

O arqueiro vinha correndo atrás de si, com a espada em mãos coberta em uma manta de couro.

— O que está fazendo? — Kai questionou, ofegante. — Por acaso, quer se perder?

— Não, é que... merda! — Chanyeol reclamou. — Eu vi o desgraçado que levou todas as minhas coisas e ele as estava vendendo na feira como se fossem dele.

— Bom, não são mais suas. Não adianta correr atrás dele. Eu falei... nunca confie em gatunos.

Os itens não eram valiosos, poderia facilmente conseguir outros muito melhores, mas não gostava de ser enganado, sentia-se estúpido. Só queria topar com aquele baixinho de novo e lhe dar uma boa lição. Seria um incentivo a mais para que se tornasse forte dentro daquele mundo.

— Pegue. — Kai estendeu a alfange para o aprendiz. — Equipe isto e vá virar um espadachim. É naquele prédio. Boa sorte.

— Espera! — Chanyeol chamou quando viu o arqueiro indo para o outro lado. — Você não vem?

— Eu não posso entrar com você. — Respondeu. Afinal, a missão era de Loey.

Aquela não era exatamente a pergunta que gostaria de ter feito, mas, sim, se Kai estaria o esperando do lado de fora quando acabasse. Entretanto, talvez Kai tivesse seus próprios compromissos e, sem querer ser um fardo para o outro, mais do que já havia sido, apenas concordou com a cabeça e se despediu, adentrando a guilda.

Tudo era muito bonito do lado de dentro do prédio. Era alto pra caramba, muito parecido com construções antigas em que o teto parecia tão longe que quase tocava o céu. Os espadachins pareciam ter sua própria crença e a seguiam com devoção, porém, imagens de santos eram substituídas por deuses nórdicos e uma estátua de Odin enfeitava o centro do salão. A missão não era difícil, tudo o que tinha que fazer era derrotar alguns morcegos irritantes e levar suas cabeças como prova para o instrutor. Chanyeol nunca sentiu-se tão enojado. Era diferente quando matava monstros virtuais, mas na realidade aumentada, era possível assistir o sangue escorrer. Contudo, se não pudesse passar por aquele teste, então não seria merecedor de fazer parte da guilda.

“Parabéns! Você agora é um espadachim.”

A mensagem que apareceu na frente de Park o fez saltar de felicidade e, assim como Kai havia dito anteriormente, ele ganhou uma alfange igualzinha a que comprara no mercado, além de agora também possuir habilidades especiais de combate corpo a corpo com espada.

Quando Chanyeol deixou a guilda, exausto e completamente bagunçado, já era noite, o que o fez ficar preocupado com seus afazeres profissionais, tinha se desviado completamente do real motivo que o fizera sair de seu país. Para sua surpresa, o arqueiro estava sentado no murete, descascando uma batata doce com a ponta da flecha.

— Como foi lá? — Ele perguntou sem realmente olhar em seu rosto, dedicando sua atenção em limpar a ponta de aço na roupa.

— Bom, eu consegui. — Respondeu. — Agora tenho duas dessas espadas.

— Não faz mal, nós podemos vender amanhã pela manhã. — Kai encarou o espadachim de cima a baixo, analisando sua nova vestimenta. — O uniforme ficou bem em você.

— Obrigado. — Sentiu-se um pouco encabulado pelo olhar do outro sobre si, mas que logo foi desviado novamente para a batata doce, que agora era devorada. — Não achei que fosse esperar por mim. Por que ainda está aqui?

— Eu te disse... andar por aí sozinho é tedioso demais.

Àquela altura, Chanyeol pensou que Kai já teria deslogado do jogo e, talvez, voltado a sua vida real, onde provavelmente tinha um emprego, estudos e, quem sabe, uma família. Tinha sido uma espera de horas para que o arqueiro as desperdiçasse ali sozinho no murete.

— Eu preciso voltar. — Park anunciou. — Tenho muito trabalho a fazer lá fora.

— Tudo bem. — Kai disse com um tom de indiferença, mas Chanyeol já passara muito tempo com ele para perceber que, em seu interior, ele era o total oposto daquilo. — Sabe como fazer isso?

— Tenho que ir até Kafra, não é? A corporação de viagens. — Park tentou forçar a memória. Kai tinha lhe explicado brevemente sobre os serviços desse NPC.

— Sim. — Confirmou. — Tem uma agente bem ali.

As funcionárias Kafra estavam disponíveis aos jogadores a qualquer hora do dia ou da noite, sempre com um sorriso no rosto para guardarem seus equipamentos em um armazém ou o teletransportarem para cidades distantes, a troco de, claro, algumas centenas de moedas virtuais.

— Tudo bem, então... eu estou indo.

Tentou deixar uma das espadas com Kai, afinal, não precisava de duas dela. Mas o outro a negou, alegando que tinha sido um presente e que poderia trocar por zenys depois, se quisesse.

— Você vai voltar? — O arqueiro perguntou.

— Amanhã, com certeza. — Chanyeol confirmou. — Nos veremos em breve.

Kai confirmou com a cabeça e voltou a comer seu legume. Park desejava ficar mais por ali, mas realmente não queria enfrentar a fúria de Kyungsoo pelo seu sumiço, seu celular já devia estar lotado de mensagens e ligações perdidas. Despediu-se e caminhou até a NPC, informou que desejava sair do jogo e, antes de sua visão pixelar em tons escuros, a última coisa que viu foi um arqueiro encapuzado sacar seu arco e partir em busca de mais uma aventura.


	3. Parceiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liguem suas máquinas, se equipem, o novo capítulo está on-line! Espero, do fundo do meu sistema que quase entrou em pane, que vocês gostem da leitura.   
> Betado novamente pela anjoooo @baekkkiejagi 🧡

— Olhem! O corpo está ali!

Chanyeol acordou, de repente, com uma gritaria e movimentação pela mata. Ao mover-se sobre a pilha de folhagens verdes, ouviu vários galhos quebrando, e suspirou aliviado por não serem seus ossos, estes aparentemente intactos. A ponte de madeira, lá no alto, estava demasiadamente distante para que pudesse enxergar com clareza e já não possuía mais seus óculos, que escaparam de seu rosto em algum momento após o confronto com a harpia. Mas de uma coisa Park estava certo: aquele era o local onde caíra e não era suposto que estivesse vivo.

Jongdae vinha gritando ao longe, quase esbarrando nas árvores. Quando viu o programador despencar lá de cima, já descera em direção ao solo, convocando o SUS e se desmanchando de tanto chorar. Seria difícil encarar o cadáver de um conhecido.

— Senhor Park?! — Kim gritou ainda mais audível ao ver Chanyeol muito bem sentado esperando resgate. — Como... como está vivo?

Chanyeol não possuía a resposta para aquela pergunta, pouco ainda se sabia sobre o mundo que imergira por acaso, e agora se questionava se tudo não havia passado de um sonho, um trauma pelo acidente. Imaginou que, quando retornasse, já estaria escuro, porém, após um dia inteiro jogando, parecia que nenhuma hora tinha se passado no mundo real, o que era muito sinistro. Que magia rondava aquela terra?

— Eu não sei. — Respondeu sincero, tão confuso quanto qualquer um. — Não consigo enxergar, onde estão meus óculos?

— Não se preocupe com isso agora, Park. — Jongdae fungava, limpava as lágrimas com a manga comprida da camisa azul. Era um rapaz sentimental. — Sente alguma dor?

— Não sinto nada, estou bem.

Além de Kim, dezenas de turistas e nativos pararam tudo o que estavam fazendo para bisbilhotar o suposto corpo que caíra na floresta. Ainda que a vista estivesse embaçada, pôde notar alguns flashes de celulares dos curiosos, talvez, agora fosse considerado uma lenda urbana também: o estrangeiro que sobreviveu a trinta metros de altura.

O programador enfiou a mão dentro do bolso da bermuda e... Abençoado fosse! O celular ainda ligava. Se não tivesse morrido após despencar da ponte, Doh Kyungsoo o mataria com as próprias mãos se perdessem contato.

— Eles vão levar você até a ambulância para realizar alguns exames, tudo bem?

Jongdae fazia o papel de tradutor entre Park e os paramédicos brasileiros, e o programador assentiu, ficando quietinho enquanto os profissionais o colocavam cuidadosamente sobre a maca e o moviam até uma zona segura, fora da trilha. Agora que o corpo começava a esfriar, sentia uma pontada ou queimação aqui e ali.

Uma vez na unidade de primeiros socorros, Chanyeol recebeu os cuidados básicos até que os paramédicos se certificassem que estava bem e pronto para seguir seu rumo. Verificaram seu pulso, respiração, pressão arterial e, após desinfectarem e fazerem curativos em alguns cortes não muito profundos, decorrente do choque com os galhos, foi liberado.

— Estou tão feliz que está vivo! — Jongdae não havia deixado seu lado nem por um minuto e prometeu que só iria embora depois que o programador chegasse em segurança no hotel. — É um milagre!

— Quanto tempo eu fiquei inconsciente antes de me encontrarem? — Perguntou, na tentativa de algo fazer sentido em sua cabeça.

— Poucos minutos. — O outro respondeu. — O socorro veio imediatamente. Saber onde você estava facilitou para o grupo de busca.

— Entendi. — Resmungou. — Obrigado, de qualquer forma.

Caminhavam pelas ruas e Kim desatava a falar sobre como o coreano seria o assunto mais comentado da semana na região, mas Chanyeol não ouvia, seus pensamentos estavam muito distantes. Era um viciado em jogos e amava passar horas resolvendo os puzzles mais difíceis, sendo assim, sua mente não conseguia focar em mais nada a não ser montar as peças do quebra-cabeça daquele enigmático portal.

— O elevador chegou. — Jongdae avisou e o Park só acordou de seus devaneios após o estalar de dedos em frente ao seu rosto. — Qualquer ajuda que precisar, pode me ligar. Bom fim de tarde, senhor Park.

Chanyeol entrou no elevador e despediu-se em um aceno automático. As ações que sucederam foram robóticas, com o olhar vidrado em algum ponto fixo do chão; tomou um banho, enxugou o corpo com cuidado para não magoar os ferimentos e depois se vestiu. Voltou à realidade quando a campainha tocou, seguido de um alto assobio, e o programador se lembrou que, novamente, não tinha pedido serviço de quarto.

Logo correu para buscar o maço de cigarros que deixara reservado em uma das gavetas e catou apenas alguns; se desse a carteira inteira toda vez que Matinta batesse na sua porta, gastaria muito dinheiro, ou quem sabe a velha voltaria dia após dia por achar que era muito generoso. Girou a maçaneta e, rapidamente, entregou o agrado nas mãos enrugadas, em seguida fechou a porta, respirando ofegante. Nunca se acostumaria com aquela presença imponente e assustadora.

Tentando se distrair do acontecimento anterior, desbloqueou o celular e clicou no contato do assistente, requisitando uma chamada de vídeo. O outro demorou um bocado a atender, mas finalmente aceitou. Prezava muito pelo seu emprego.

— Kyungsoo, eu preciso de um favor.

— Chefe Park, são cinco da manhã... — Resmungou, coçando os olhos redondos e bocejando. Ele aparentava estar sentado na tampa do aparelho sanitário, enrolado precariamente nos lençóis. Parecia ser uma visão que Chanyeol jamais teria do sempre sério Doh, mas culparia seu esquecimento em relação ao fuso horário pela ligação inconveniente. — Meu Deus! O que aconteceu com você? — Perguntou ao notar o estado bagunçado de seu chefe.

Aquela também era uma visão que Kyungsoo nunca imaginaria ter de Chanyeol; o programador parecia assustado, confuso e o cabelo mais lembrava um ninho de passarinhos, além das escoriações pelo corpo.

— Eu sofri um acidente. — Contou. — Caí de uma ponte.

— Caiu de uma ponte?! — Kyungsoo gritou, preocupado como se fosse sua mãe. — Você está bem?!

— Podemos dizer que sim... — Esclareceu. — Ainda não sei como sobrevivi, mas os paramédicos disseram que não quebrei nada, também não sinto dor.

Levou um grande sermão. De vez em quando trocavam os papéis e Chanyeol quem abaixava a cabeça para o próprio empregado, que agora estava muito bem desperto do outro lado da telinha, fazendo questão de lembrar o programador de seu prazo apertado e que não deveria desperdiçar seu precioso tempo fazendo trilhas pela floresta.

— Certo, Kyungsoo... entendi... — Tentava se fazer ouvir enquanto o outro continuava o falatório sobre a dificuldade que estava sendo produzir um jogo do zero quando Park não estava presente. — Tudo bem... eu vou ter mais cuidado. — Com o tom de voz elevado do outro, alguém bateu na porta do banheiro onde Kyungsoo estava e o chamou por um apelido carinhoso. Magicamente, a expressão facial do assistente suavizou, logo respondendo que já voltaria para a cama. — Espera, essa era a voz do Yifan? Wu Yifan?

O companheiro de Doh era o novo designer da equipe de Chanyeol. O cara era esforçado e Park não via problemas em um romance entre dois funcionários do mesmo setor, contanto que não atrapalhasse o trabalho, claro. Mas aparentemente Kyungsoo via, assim como gostava de manter sua vida pessoal o mais sigilosa possível.

— Sim, é ele. Estamos namorando, algum problema, chefe? Deveria tentar também, faz bem pra saúde. — Doh confessou com o rosto vermelho, denunciando sua vergonha pela maneira que aquilo viera à tona. Chanyeol negou com a cabeça, mas o sorrisinho debochado estava presente. — Então... de qual favor precisa?

Sabia que dar o que o programador queria era a única forma dele esquecer do ocorrido e não o zoar eternamente pelo apelido que ouvira, então, tomou a iniciativa de perguntar. Inferno! Agora tinha mais um trabalho a fazer.

— Quando eu despenquei da ponte, acordei em um mundo estranho... — Chanyeol começou a detalhar tudo o que acontecera no universo; os monstros que matou, as pessoas que conheceu e em como tudo parecia produzido por uma empresa  _ expert  _ no ramo. Não existiam nem mesmo falhas no sistema e o que presenciou já parecia ter passado da fase de protótipo. — Preciso que faça uma pesquisa detalhada sobre as companhias adeptas à Realidade Aumentada. Quero saber se estão lançando algum tipo de jogo novo que possa prejudicar as ações da Level Up. Esse caso é de extrema urgência!

Kyungsoo suspirou pesado, parece que durante as próximas semanas não teria mais uma boa noite de descanso.

— Tudo bem. — Concordou. — Vou fazer isso agora mesmo, já que aparentemente não conseguirei mais cair no sono. Entro em contato amanhã.

— Obrigado. — Park agradeceu antes de espreguiçar-se. O dia fora exaustivo com todas aquelas pessoas ao seu redor e agulhas o espetando. Ao contrário do assistente, pretendia entrar em um coma profundo. Antes de desligar a chamada de vídeo, não pôde evitar caçoar do funcionário, imitando a voz de Yifan: — Até mais, Do-doh.

[...]

— É... — Chanyeol encarou-se no espelho, tentando se acostumar com a nova armação redonda. — Os óculos ficaram bons. Obrigado por me acompanhar, Kim.

— Não há de quê, senhor Park.

— Não me chame de senhor, me sinto um velho.

Chanyeol riu de como Jongdae era culto ao extremo e em como o chamava de “senhor” mesmo aparentando ter mais idade que si. Não queria incomodar Kim, fazê-lo pausar seus compromissos para o levar até uma ótica rápida, mas não conhecia os arredores e precisava urgentemente de novos óculos, ou correria o enorme risco de tropeçar na calçada. Prometeu que pagaria uma refeição para Jongdae, pela boa vontade do outro em o ajudar, e ele pareceu feliz com o convite. Talvez Kyungsoo até estivesse certo sobre arranjar alguém, fazia muito tempo desde que namorou sério. Marcaram para aquela noite mesmo, no restaurante chique do hotel.

Aproveitando o fato de ainda ser manhã, planejou gastar as horas restantes ao encontro fazendo o que tinha ido fazer no Brasil: trabalhar. Mexer com códigos e comandos era algo difícil e que demandava muita concentração, então, encheu a caneca de café puro e pôs a mão na massa, ligando seu laptop para se atualizar sobre o projeto em andamento. Wu Yifan, designer que vinha auxiliando o artista na criação dos personagens, havia atualizado o arquivo com a arte de um dos heróis: um arqueiro. Ele usava um capuz negro e Park acabou sorrindo involuntariamente.

O que Kai estaria fazendo naquele momento? Talvez trabalhando na vida real, tal como Chanyeol?

Se sentiu um pouco mal por tê-lo prometido voltar no dia seguinte, mas as coisas se acumularam e agora não tinha ideia de como logar sem que seu assistente descobrisse a origem do servidor. Antes de aprovar o desenho, pediu algumas alterações: um tom de pele mais bronzeado e lábios mais cheios, assim como um maxilar bem marcado. Então, estaria perfeito!

Falando no Diabo, quase derrubou o café no laptop pelo susto que levou quando seu celular tocou.

— Merda! — Xingou, tentando limpar a mancha quente que molhou sua calça. — Quer dizer... bom dia, Doh!

Kyungsoo ignorou o palavreado nada profissional e foi direto ao ponto, estava atolado de trabalho a fazer:

— Chefe, liguei para vários contatos importantes no ramo e, aparentemente, nenhuma empresa de eletrônicos está produzindo Realidade Aumentada no momento. Pelo menos não em MMORPG. Parece que agora o que está gerando lucros são jogos no estilo musical, daqueles que você acerta as notas com um bastão de luz.

Chanyeol odiava jogos musicais, sempre errava a maioria das notas.

— Tem certeza? — Questionou a veracidade da informação, afinal, tinha visto com seus próprios olhos. Seu assistente soltou um bufar num tom ofendido do outro lado. — Será que é de alguma companhia nova?

— Não sei, mas posso averiguar. — Doh sugeriu. — Talvez se me passar as coordenadas desse tal... “portal” — foi sarcástico, não descartava a possibilidade do chefe estar meio alterado ao lhe contar a história maluca da ponte. — Eu consiga captar alguma interferência e rastrear o sinal.

Um dos motivos de Park ter contratado Doh Kyungsoo de primeira, era graças ao seu histórico anterior como hacker. Não era lá uma coisa muito dentro da lei, mas grandes empresas usavam todo tipo de artimanhas para estar um passo à frente e evitar uma possível queda de lucros. Quem sabe até mesmo falência.

— Eu consigo as coordenadas pra você. — Topou.

Parecia fácil. Porém, da primeira vez, o programador encontrara o portal por acidente. Agora, sem o “atalho”, teria de adentrar a mata e procurar por sua própria conta, o que só dificultava tudo quando a floresta era protegida por uma cerca e guardas nos portões. Esperou até que caísse a noite, onde o fluxo de pessoas era menor, desmarcando qualquer compromisso e recebendo uma compreensão meio cabisbaixa de Jongdae, só para se esgueirar até lá apenas com o celular no bolso e lanterna na mão, como se estivesse cometendo um crime. E talvez estivesse. Parecia um maluco pulando a alta cerca, e acabou caindo com tudo do outro lado, salvo pelo montinho de folhas secas que amorteceram sua queda. Era um baita sortudo, tinha que admitir.

Começou a andar pelo meio da floresta escura, só com a luz da lanterna iluminando seu caminho. Não sabia realmente porque estava arriscando sua vida daquele jeito; se era por conta da ameaça que o novo jogo representava para sua empresa, ou se estava viciado.

Ser pego por guardas florestais era o menor dos seus problemas, mas sim por animais selvagens; morria de medo de cobras e felinos, deveria ter pensado nisso antes de concordar com a sugestão de Kyungsoo, ou talvez nem mesmo Doh adivinharia que o programador seria estúpido àquele ponto.

Park parou de caminhar, desconfiando que alguém o observava. Via vultos, ouvia sons esquisitos, assobios e, repentinamente, uma ventania danada começou a soprar. Quando olhou para trás, não via mais a cerca, apenas a mata fechada, e nem possuía mais ideia de onde estava. Catou o celular no bolso para consultar o GPS, mas o desespero tomou conta de si no momento em que percebeu estar perdido: sem conexão com a internet.

Uma ventania descomunal o levou direto ao chão de terra e Chanyeol gritou a plenos pulmões assim que viu um rapazinho de gorro vermelho e cachimbo na boca, lhe encarando. O coração foi parar na garganta, iria morrer, era seu fim. Park levantou-se da maneira mais rápida que pôde e saiu correndo sem rumo. Espiou suas costas e o rapazinho vinha veloz atrás dele, pulando com uma perna só. Chanyeol, no mais puro instinto de sobrevivência, só continuou fugindo da melhor forma que conseguia, vez ou outra se chocando com algum galho das árvores no caminho.

Só parou quando sentiu uma coceira estranha no corpo e uma súbita tontura, que o levaram à inconsciência. Quando abriu os olhos, não era mais na Floresta Amazônica que estava.

— Eu estou naquele mundo de novo? — Pensou alto, sorrindo ao notar que suas vestes mudaram para o característico uniforme dos espadachins, assim como a espada pesando em seu cinto. E o mais estranho: seu corpo estava curado.

“Bem-vindo, Loey.”

Lá também era noite, e mais pessoas do que imaginava divertiam-se pela cidade, alguns carregavam garrafinhas de bebidas alcoólicas, já outros adquiriam novas armas na feira, enquanto o aeroplano fazia sua viagem pelo céu. Assim era a animada cidade de Izlude.

O friozinho que acometeu seu estômago por estar novamente ali era gostoso, mal via a hora de jogar por horas e mais horas. No entanto, tinha uma urgência maior; vendeu a alfanje extra que tinha guardado no armazém virtual e conseguiu uma quantidade relativa de zenys.

— Por favor, quero uma passagem para Payon. — Pediu para a Kafra, uma das funcionárias da empresa de viagens. Ela era capaz de teleportar os jogadores para quase toda cidade em troca de umas boas moedas. — Preciso ir até a guilda dos arqueiros.

Chanyeol nunca achou que seria um fardo jogar sozinho, até mesmo preferia o modo de jogo individual. Mas desde que conhecera Kai, aquele que salvou sua vida, não conseguia imaginar aquela aventura sem ele.

— Sim, senhor. — A Kafra respondeu. — Boa viagem!

Sentiu novamente a coceirinha no corpo, já começava a se acostumar. Então, quando a névoa de pixels coloridos se dissipou, estava em um lugar completamente diferente: uma aldeia simples e cercada de verdes. Os jogadores sentavam-se no chão jogando conversa fora, outros comemoravam o sucesso em suas missões e diversos novatos —- como Loey — atravessavam os portais de zona de guerra para evoluírem de nível.

Suspirou encantado. Como amava aquele universo!

Mesmo sem entender como aquilo tudo era possível — se fosse parar para pensar, não fizera uma assinatura para começar a jogar, nem mesmo conhecia seus desenvolvedores, bem como não precisava de algum acessório eletrônico para entrar ali —, partiu em direção à estalagem da guilda. Não estava cansado, só queria saber do paradeiro de Kai, seu status mostrava como online na lista de contatos. O primeiro pensamento de um amigo virtual, seria mandar uma mensagem, mas Chanyeol queria vê-lo. Sorte sua que o arqueiro era bastante conhecido por ali.

— Ele está no quarto oitenta e oito. — O NPC dono do local informou.

Agradeceu e subiu as escadas, com um formigamento chato no peito. Apenas encontraria um parceiro de jogo, o que de tão enlouquecedor havia nisso? Bom, nada. Exceto que, quando deu duas batidinhas na porta, Kai atendeu com o torso desnudo e suado. O arco e flechas pousados em cima da cama, junto de seu capuz, denunciavam que tinha acabado de voltar de uma caçada, além disso, ele possuía uma aura brilhante ao seu redor, como se poeiras estelares azuladas dançassem em volta de seu corpo.

— Olá! — Chanyeol saudou depois de perceber que estava há muitos minutos encarando a figura do outro.

O arqueiro apenas abriu espaço para que entrasse no quarto e, em seguida, fechou a porta. Era um lugarzinho pequeno, mas aconchegante.

— Já estava achando que não voltaria mais. — Kai se pronunciou enquanto jogava os equipamentos de qualquer jeito no guarda-roupa. — Uma semana se passou desde que o vi.

Park, pego de surpresa, se perguntava se realmente sabia tudo sobre programação de jogos. Apenas um dia tinha se passado no mundo exterior, então, como era possível que Kai estivesse uma semana à frente? Talvez, existisse algum bug no jogo que vinha mexendo com o espaço-tempo.

— Eu prometi que voltaria. — Disse. — Mas e você? Estava aqui durante todo esse tempo? Para mim, foi apenas um dia...

Kai parecia um cara sem muitas preocupações além de matar uns monstros pra descolar pontos de atributos. Pela expressão que ele fez, Chanyeol decidiu não perguntar mais detalhes, quem sabe sua vida fora dali não fosse muito agradável e, aproveitando-se do fato dos minutos lá dentro não passarem da mesma maneira, tenha decidido ficar por ali mesmo. O programador ainda não entendia, mas se conformou, pois assim poderia passar mais tempo ao lado do arqueiro.

Kai não respondeu. Em vez disso, passou a tirar suas próprias roupas. Chanyeol, assustado com a nudez alheia e vermelho de vergonha, tornou sua vista para a janela. O arqueiro passou do seu lado bem devagar e parou em frente à porta do banheiro.

— Vou tomar um banho. — Ele anunciou. Park ainda evitava olhar para sua figura nua e crua, não conseguia mover-se e nem proferir alguma palavra. — Me acompanha?

Com a falta de uma confirmação, Kai entrou sozinho e Chanyeol ficou lá, no meio do quartinho, enquanto ouvia o som do chuveiro, tentando decidir-se entre tomar alguma atitude ou agir feito um adolescente virgem. Queria o acompanhar, é claro que queria. Por isso, tratou de se despir de toda a armadura de espadachim da maneira mais rápida e atrapalhada que pôde, colocando os pertences num cantinho junto da espada afiada. Quando afastou a cortina, adentrando o box, Kai enxaguava o shampoo dos cabelos castanhos.

— Eu tenho uma pergunta... — Chanyeol falou baixinho, meio receoso. Tinha vergonha de que Kai virasse em sua direção e o encarasse pelado também, enquanto se ensaboava. — Se estamos sem roupas aqui, então como estamos no mundo real? Porque isso é um jogo, não é? Por acaso, isso é um tipo de sonho... ou coma?

Kai soltou uma risadinha soprada quase inaudível, mas imensamente sexy, antes de virar-se para Chanyeol.

— Você não “está” no outro mundo, Loey. Midgard não é apenas um jogo, não é apenas tecnologia, é uma outra dimensão. Se está aqui, então quer dizer que não poderá ser encontrado do lado de lá. — Explicou. Kai parecia saber de muita coisa, talvez por isso o semblante indiferente estivesse sempre presente. — Você não precisa disso aqui também...

Park deixou que os dedos finos tocassem seu rosto e retirassem seus óculos, estes que foram colocados em algum lugar onde nem ao menos se preocupou em saber, estava atônito e enxergando o arqueiro muito bem sem eles, era como se não possuísse nenhum grau de miopia.

— Isso é incrível... — Sussurrou, mas já nem sabia mais o que elogiava. Kai estava próximo demais e aquilo afetava sua respiração, assim como seu senso. — O que é esse brilho em volta de você?

Permitiu-se tocar. Kai já era naturalmente lindo, mas com as partículas azuladas e brilhantes voando ao seu redor, estava magicamente deslumbrante. Park nunca se viu hipnotizado daquele jeito por nada antes.

— É a aura de nível cinquenta. — Respondeu. — Significa que já posso evoluir para a classe seguinte.

— Nossa, você está quarenta níveis acima de mim... — Chanyeol falava, mas a cada palavra proferida, se aproximava um pouco mais de Kai, até que então, os corpos se colaram. — Me sinto um  _ noob _ .

— Eu posso esperar você, se quiser... Para evoluirmos juntos. — Os braços definidos foram parar em volta de seu pescoço e o corpo todo de Chanyeol estremeceu com expectativa. — Assim como eu esperei você voltar...

Não suportando mais tamanha tortura, Park o beijou.

Chanyeol não conseguia mais enxergar a linha tênue entre o que era real e o que era apenas digital.


	4. Os primeiros bugs

Chanyeol despertou na manhã seguinte com o som dos pássaros cantando na janela. Era difícil acreditar que não estava em seu mundo, pois tudo refletia exatamente igual, com exceção, claro, dos monstros.

O vento que adentrava pela brecha era gélido, a provável causa que o fez acordar tão cedo, pois mal eram cinco da manhã. Em um longo bocejo e espreguiçando-se devagar, virou para o lado esquerdo da cama e, por um momento, seu coração errou a batida. Tomou um susto e levou demasiados segundos para se recompor. Kai estava deitado ao seu lado, somente com o lençol de algodão cobrindo seu corpo nu. Pensou que todas aquelas cenas em sua cabeça sobre peles se esfregando, suor e gemidos graves não haviam passado de um sonho quente, porém, era real, e a perspectiva fez com que Park desejasse nunca mais sair da cama.

Recordou-se da noite anterior, quando um convite para um banho transformou-se em um beijo inocente embaixo do chuveiro, mas que acabou com os dois aos amassos em cima do colchão. Naquela mesma cama, onde Kai agora respirava pesado pelo sono profundo, foi onde esgotaram todas as suas energias e descobriram cada centímetro do corpo alheio, gostando e muito dos toques e sensações prazerosas que compartilharam.

Era inegável que, desde a primeira vez que puseram os olhos um no outro, algo despertou em seus corações. O próprio arqueiro não sabia bem o motivo de ter salvo a pele daquele amedrontado aprendiz, ele não morreria de verdade nas garras da sereia Iara mesmo, apenas seria teletransportado para uma das cidades pacíficas, se curaria e continuaria a jogar. No entanto, além de salvá-lo, tornou-se seu parceiro de jogo... e algo mais.

Apesar da tez bronzeada lhe parecer irresistível e os lábios praticamente coçarem para que selasse desde seu ombro até o pescoço exposto, Park ainda estava meio receoso se podia tocá-lo sem que estivessem em uma situação de abundante tesão, imaginou que Kai fosse o tipo de cara que, no dia seguinte, não mandava mensagem e fingia que nada tinha acontecido.

Chanyeol ainda observava o homem ao seu lado, sem saber exatamente o que fazer, até que Kai finalmente despertou aos poucos. Ele sentou-se na cama, com o lençol cobrindo-o da cintura pra baixo e limpou a garganta antes de externar um tom de voz desconfortável.

— Bom dia. — Saudou primeiro.

— Bom dia. — Park respondeu. — Dormiu bem?

A pergunta proferida de forma serena e carinhosa fez Kai olhar para Park pela primeira vez no dia.

— Dormi, sim. — Confirmou com a cabeça antes de desviar a atenção para os próprios dedos que desfiavam a costura do tecido. Kai parecia envergonhado, possivelmente até arrependido. Não podia julgá-lo pelo ato impulsivo, também não tinha intenção de se envolver com alguém daquela forma. — Escuta, Loey…

— Eu sei o que vai dizer. — Chanyeol interrompeu. — Que o que aconteceu não deveria ter acontecido. — Kai acenou positivamente e o clima pesado se alastrou pelo cômodo. O programador sentiu-se um tolo, se soubesse que sairia de seu país para ter seu peito esmagado daquela forma, teria ficado em Seul. De qualquer forma, engoliu a dor e continuou a falar. — Só não me diga que é casado, por favor, ou que tem alguém lá fora.

Kai o encarou como se tivesse dito um absurdo e, de forma inédita e inesperada, riu alto. Seu sorriso era lindo, Chanyeol notou, também demorou-se tempo demais admirando como seus olhos ficavam em um formato perfeito de lua minguante. Aquele formigamento no peito não era saudável.

— Eu não sou casado. — Assegurou, ainda com resquícios da risada gostosa. — Também não tenho ninguém lá fora…

O primeiro pensamento de Park foi que ainda existia uma chance. Era um pensamento perigoso, sabia disso, e era melhor que mandasse para longe aquela esperança descabida ou sofreria caso não fosse retribuído. Seu defeito era se apegar demais.

— Bom… então o que fizemos não foi assim tão errado, não é? — Chanyeol se forçou a rir para dissipar o clima estranho, mas não sabia se pretendia aliviar o arqueiro ou convencer a si mesmo. — Não precisamos falar sobre isso, está tudo bem, vamos esquecer.

Kai quis dizer que, sim, tinha sido muito errado, mas desistiu quando Chanyeol saltou da cama com um sorriso no rosto e começou a vestir a armadura.

— O que está fazendo? — Questionou quando Park ergueu sua espada.

— Estou me equipando para matar monstros, ué. — Respondeu. Afinal, o jogo deveria continuar. — Você vem? Ainda é meu parceiro, certo?

Aceitar a proposta e continuar a andar com o espadachim seria a pior decisão que Kai poderia tomar, pois não sabia como seu coração responderia àquela aproximação. Mas o que deveria fazer? Não suportaria mais um dia sozinho e Loey era o parceiro perfeito.

— Eu vou com você. — Aceitou.

Agarrou a mão que era estendida para si e levantou-se da cama, catando suas vestimentas, arco e flechas de dentro do guarda-roupa, equipando tudo também.

Dentro do servidor, as horas passavam de uma maneira diferente, sem que interferisse no mundo real. Chanyeol não se incomodaria de assumir seu personagem Loey por um longo tempo, desde que Kai o fizesse companhia.

[...]

— Nossa, isso é muito bom! É uma cenoura, mas não é bem uma cenoura. Não consigo explicar o sabor, é algo… mágico! — Chanyeol estava animado enquanto abocanhava uma cenoura colorida que Kai havia lhe dado. “Coma, você vai gostar”, ele disse. E estava certo, Park nunca chegou a experimentar algo como aquilo e, a cada mordida, era revelado um sabor inédito, diferente de tudo que já tenha provado na Terra. — O que é isso?

— É uma cenoura arco-íris. — Kai esclareceu. Um nome apropriado para um vegetal com anéis coloridos. — Não coma todas, pretendo tentar capturar um Lunático com elas.

— Um Lunático? Aqueles coelhinhos fofinhos? — Chanyeol perguntou, lembrando de já ter topado com alguns nos campos de batalha, mas ter ficado com pena de matá-los. — Pra que quer capturar um deles?

— É a comida favorita deles. — Kai acrescentou. — Sabe, muitos jogadores usam pets como escudos ou os maltratam, mas eu gostaria de cuidar deles. Diferente do que pensam, alguns têm coração… e sentimentos.

— Mas capturá-los também não seria algo malvado? — Park pontuou, parecendo realmente preocupado. — Tipo um passarinho numa gaiola?

— Claro que não! — Kai gargalhou, achando engraçada a comparação. Maldito conforto que sentia quando estava próximo do espadachim, o tornava bobo, gentil e risonho. Ao perceber a forma admirada que o outro o encarava, limpou a garganta, esforçando-se para manter sua pose de indiferença, e prosseguiu: — Eu estaria resgatando um monstro do campo de batalha, onde poderia ser morto a qualquer momento. Acho que isso é melhor do que uma gaiola, não é?

— É… você está certo. — Chanyeol concordou. — Além do mais, essas cenouras arco-íris são muito boas!

— Espere! Não devore todas! Elas são caras...

Era uma cena engraçada para quem via de fora; Kai, muitíssimo bravo, gritando e correndo atrás de Park que se esforçava para manter o saco de cenouras fora do alcance do arqueiro. Se divertiram daquela forma inocente, até que cansassem e resolvessem que estava na hora do espadachim evoluir de nível. Kai estava bons níveis à sua frente, mas prometeu que o ajudaria. O fato de ele preferir ficar consigo a procurar um novo grupo, tocava Park lá no fundinho do coração, assim como produzia uma coceira gostosa no peito.

Foram até o campo da floresta de Payon, onde encontraram alguns grupos grandes de iniciantes que se uniam para completar as missões, mas Chanyeol não se inscreveu em nenhum deles, pois já tinha um parceiro. Kai conhecia uma zona menos habitada por jogadores, o que sobrava mais XP para Chanyeol.

Esporo, uma espécie de monstro-cogumelo, pulava para lá e para cá com um sorrisinho no rosto, apesar de bonitinho, não existia espaço para misericórdia se o espadachim desejava se tornar forte ali dentro, então sacou sua alfange e partiu para a batalha. Sua tarefa era matar a maior quantidade de monstros que conseguisse até o fim da noite, adquirindo a experiência necessária para “upar” e, então, evoluir para a próxima profissão na manhã do dia seguinte.

Mas não era uma missão muito fácil; os monstros contra-atacavam e, sempre que Chanyeol era jogado ao chão, Kai sacava o seu arco e eliminava a ameaça como se defendesse algo precioso, da mesma forma que o salvara da sereia Iara quando se conheceram.

— Por que está sorrindo? — O arqueiro perguntou, desconfiado.

Chanyeol estava largado na grama, com a barra de vida quase zerada e ofegante. Não era suposto que ficasse feliz numa situação daquela; muito perto da morte, mesmo que virtual. Mas a preocupação e o cuidado de Kai consigo o deixava daquela forma: com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Estava se apaixonando perdidamente.

— Não é nada. — Negou. Achou que era melhor guardar o sentimento para si ou assustaria Kai. — É só que... é bom ter você aqui.

Se o arqueiro praguejou, disfarçou muito bem. Ele abaixou-se com uma expressão ilegível, até estar próximo de Chanyeol, e o ofereceu uma garrafinha de vidro com um líquido vermelho.

— Deixe de falar besteira e beba a poção. — Com o pedido, Park ingeriu tudo. Com isso, o efeito lhe atingiu imediatamente: os cortes curaram-se e sentiu-se forte novamente. Só percebeu que os dedos se tocavam por cima da garrafa, quando Kai se afastou. Ele estava com as bochechas levemente rubras e evitava o olhar nos olhos. — Não fique muito feliz, os monstros mais fortes não são nem um pouco fofinhos.

Em um aperto de mão, Kai deu o suporte para que Chanyeol levantasse do chão.

— Também não sou fofinho. — O espadachim retrucou, com uma expressão vitoriosa. — Logo ficarei tão forte que todos irão me temer!

Chanyeol ergueu a espada e deu vários golpes que rasparam no ar. O arqueiro teve que cobrir a boca com a mão para não gargalhar alto.

— Ah, Loey, você me faz rir. — Kai disse.

— Pois deveria rir mais, você não sabe o quanto fica lindo sorrindo. — A confissão praticamente escapou dos lábios de Park. Pensou que, após concordarem em fingir que a noite quente anterior não tinha acontecido, poderia agir naturalmente ao lado do outro, mas estava enganado. Era impossível não colocar para fora o que estava cheio em seu coração.

Dessa vez, Kai permitiu que os olhos brilhassem e que um singelo sorriso nascesse, mas, como esperado, ele logo fechou a cara e se distanciou vários passos. Chanyeol queria muito saber o motivo de sua insegurança. Por que não poderia lhe dar uma chance? Estava mais que claro que Kai também o queria.

— Já disse para você parar de falar bobagens… — O arqueiro mudou de assunto. — Vamos logo, os monstros não vão morrer sozinhos.

Chanyeol acatou a instrução e Kai, que estava sentado em cima de uma rocha, assistindo, reclamava sem parar como aquilo ia demorar pra caramba. Era mais fácil evoluir quando se estava em um grupo grande, mas Park negou qualquer afiliação que não fosse com o arqueiro. De alguma forma, também era satisfatório conhecer aquele lado reclamão e cheio de biquinhos do Kai frio e calculista.

Beirava a madrugada quando Chanyeol finalmente conquistou sua aura de nível cinquenta. Ambos se dirigiram à estalagem da guilda dos arqueiros e adentraram juntos nos aposentos de Kai. Mesmo com a tensão no ar, os dois se olhando, estáticos, sem saber o que fazer ou falar, Chanyeol não cogitou abandonar aquele mundo. Kai também não reclamou quando ele não fez menção de encontrar outro lugar para dormir.

— Eu… preciso de um banho. — Park comentou. Sua voz tremia mais que o seu corpo cansado após tantas batalhas. Chuveiros e sabonetes florais o traziam uma memória vívida da noite anterior, esta que estavam a todo custo tentando evitar. — Eu… posso…?

— Pode ir primeiro, eu vou depois. — Kai ofereceu. O calor infernal do cômodo abafado também o dominava e o suor da caçada estava impregnado em sua pele. Mas era melhor assim. Era melhor que mantivesse uma distância segura do espadachim. — Vou pegar uma toalha pra você.

Chanyeol agradeceu e assistiu Kai abrir o guarda-roupa, guardando suas armas e pegando uma toalha que disse que Park poderia ficar para si como presente. Quando Chanyeol foi em direção ao banheiro, Kai abriu a janela e se demorou em refletir olhando para o céu noturno, sentindo a brisa gelada tocar seu rosto que expressava melancolia. Era um semblante que apenas externava quando estava sozinho.

— Você sabe que está errado, Kai. — Conversava consigo mesmo, na tentativa de que a própria voz o convencesse a dar um fim àquela farsa. Ele descobriria mais cedo ou mais tarde. — Preciso contar a verdade para ele.

Suspirou demoradamente, sem esperanças. No céu escuro, uma estrela cadente passou, brilhando forte. Nunca havia visto estrelas cadentes naquele céu virtual antes. Desperdiçar um pedido parecia muito estupido para que não o fizesse, então, juntou as mãos e sussurrou o que mais desejava.

— Contar o quê? — Chanyeol perguntou e o arqueiro deu um pulo ao notá-lo atrás de si, parado, o encarando com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

— Não é nada. — Mentiu, balançando a cabeça para voltar à sanidade. Se antes possuía algum fiasco de coragem para ser sincero, foi embora quando viu Park no meio de seu quarto, apenas com uma toalha amarrada na cintura. Desistiu. De jeito nenhum queria magoá-lo, ou talvez fosse só sua expectativa cega em um meteoro supersticioso. — É só que… ouvi dizer que a missão para se tornar um paladino é uma das mais difíceis. Será que você consegue?

— Ai! Isso foi ofensivo. — Chanyeol disse. — Eu lidero os rankings dos maiores jogos atuais. O que são alguns monstros contra anos de experiência?

— Aqui não é um desses jogos comuns. — Kai pontuou antes de provocá-lo: — Vamos ver se você é bom mesmo.

Ofereceu um riso debochado para Park e o deixou com o ego ferido sozinho no quartinho, partindo para o seu banho em seguida. Em cima da cama, havia um conjunto de pijamas que Kai também tinha reservado para Chanyeol. O programador, que estava encantado com tanta hospitalidade, sorriu antes de tomar a peça superior em mãos e passou delicadamente os dedos pelo tecido macio e suave, como seda. No entanto, algo no mínimo curioso chamou sua atenção e se perguntou onde o arqueiro tinha conseguido a vestimenta: era um bordado da guilda dos alquimistas.

Foi estranho dormir na mesma cama e terem que fingir que nada acontecera ali mesmo, naqueles colchões, na noite anterior. Ambos exalavam a mesma aura de poeiras estelares azuladas. Vê-las entrelaçando-se e dançando uma ao redor da outra, servia de consolo para imaginarem que, de alguma forma, podiam se tocar.

Na manhã que sucedeu, Chanyeol levantou primeiro. Estaria mentindo se dissesse não estar animado para evoluir mais uma classe. Paladino era sua evolução escolhida, os servos de Odin, guerreiros que protegiam Midgard. Dentre todas suas habilidades extraordinárias, a mais marcante, sem dúvidas, era o escudo divino, este que protegia os aliados e tomava para si todo o dano, todas as feridas.

O programador demorou algum tempo antes de decidir se era isso mesmo que queria, mas qual outro papel teria dentro daquele jogo se não fosse o de dar sua vida para salvar Kai? Tinha noção de que os monstros que enfrentaria mais à frente, seriam sanguinários, e o arqueiro era um lutador à distância, então Park precisava ser a linha de frente. Apertou bem o cinto que sustentava a espada, esta que logo daria adeus, para empunhar uma mais poderosa.

Enquanto admirava, da vista da janela, as pessoas que andavam pela cidade, Kai despertou. O som suave que o lençol produzia à medida que o outro se levantava, fazia Chanyeol se convencer que acordar todas as manhãs naquelas cobertas poderia facilmente se tornar um hábito. Não ter que se preocupar com a hora de voltar para casa era reconfortante, ao menos.

[...]

Kai não esperava que Loey ficasse tão bem na armadura de Paladino. A capa, graciosa e elegante, quase chegava a arrastar no chão. As ombreiras, rudes e majestosas, o faziam exalar um ar de poder. No entanto, muito mais interessante que isso, era a lança adornada em ouro, que perfurava quase tudo que tocava. Agora sim, ambos pareciam como jogadores de nível elevado.

— Sua nova vestimenta oficial assentou muito bem em você… nobre paladino. — Kai elogiou, Chanyeol riu sem jeito.

— Você, igualmente... perigoso caçador. — Retribuiu. — A echarpe vinho combina com o lenço de seu falcão.

Coelhinhos eram legais, mas um falcão era muito melhor. O leal animal protegia seu mestre com um bico afiado e garras mortais, além de ser um ótimo observador, capaz de detectar ameaças ao longe.

Com o passar dos dias e das semanas, os parceiros de jogo dedicaram-se à batalhas, evolução de habilidades e subir em rankings. As pessoas os paravam na rua para cumprimentos, lhes presenteavam com mantimentos e até mesmo acumularam uma quantia de zenys que os permitiram mudar-se para um espaço maior. E, não, residirem em quartos separados nunca lhes foi uma opção, mesmo que tentassem camuflar o apego que sentiam um para com o outro pelo fato de serem parceiros.

Contudo, certamente mais excitante que toda a vitória sobre monstros e de terem seus nomes citados entre os heróis mais notáveis da temporada, era que estavam passando mais tempos juntos e, consequentemente, se apaixonando verdadeiramente. Como se isso fosse ainda mais possível. Kai era o que mais se esforçava para disfarçar os olhares de cobiça quando Loey limpava o suor da testa, ofegante, após derrotar um oponente, ou mesmo quando o paladino se despia de suas vestes para tomar uma ducha. O caçador apenas engolia em seco e virava o olhar para a direção contrária.

Já Chanyeol, não estava nenhum pouco a fim de disfarçar seus sentimentos. Todo santo dia, ele olhava para Kai daquele jeito cuidadoso e não poupava elogios. Certo dia, quando viajavam para a cidade de Rachel, um mago sentou-se ao lado de Kai no aeroplano e o convidou, de uma forma íntima demais, para seu clã. Park ficou enfurecido, para ele estava muito claro que o feiticeiro cortejava seu parceiro, seu amado. Sua atitude um tanto bruta expulsou o rival para longe. Kai apenas riu, achando engraçado como as sobrancelhas de Chanyeol se arqueavam quando estava com ciúme. Além disso, magos não faziam muito seu tipo.

A forma ligeira em que evoluíam como heróis, contradizia a evolução lenta, quase parando, de seu relacionamento. Ambos tinham noção de como se sentiam em relação ao outro, mas uma barreira ainda estava de pé entre eles. No entanto, tudo mudaria naquela tarde, onde partiram para caçar o tão desejado Lunático, o coelhinho de estimação de Kai.

— Ele fugiu de novo! — Chanyeol grunhiu.

— Claro que fugiu, você está assustando eles. — Kai reclamou, segurando a última cenoura arco-íris que restava. — Devo lembrar que a ideia é fazer o menor ruído possível para que eles não corram? Precisamos chegar perto e acariciar, até que o bichinho crie confiança para vir com a gente.

— Me pergunto quando irei conquistar a sua confiança para que me diga seu nome verdadeiro. — Park disse. Já estavam naquele chove e não molha há semanas e poderia descrever com precisão como Kai reagia à cada situação. Mas, além disso, tudo o que tinha conhecimento sobre o caçador, era seu apelido de jogo. — Eu já lhe disse o meu: Park Chanyeol.

— Me disse porque quis, não fui eu quem perguntou. — Kai interveio. — Quando as pessoas dão algo, geralmente esperam uma compensação… Loey.

“Não espere nada de mim” foi o que ele quis dizer. Mas era errado se quisesse, desesperadamente, conhecer mais sobre o cara que o fez praticamente abandonar seu mundo? Queria muito concordar com a súplica de Kai, mas seguiria o conselho contrário: esperaria por ele o tempo que fosse preciso.

— Olha! Ali está outro coelho!

Foi só Chanyeol gritar e apontar o dedo na direção do bichinho, que sua armadura de ferro chacoalhou e assustou, novamente, o Lunático.

— Eu desisto! — Kai bufou, frustrado pelas horas de esforço jogadas à Nifelheim. — Você é muito barulhento, jamais serviria como um arqueiro. Demanda calma, concentração e discrição.

— Por isso eu sou um paladino. — Chanyeol deu de ombros. — Não sou muito de ficar encolhido atrás de galhos de árvores.

— Vai acabar atraindo o Bafomé até nós desse jeito.

Corriam boatos de que algum jogador idiota tenha invocado Bafomé, um dos mais fortes monstros-chefe, naquela pacífica floresta, provavelmente para pregar uma peça nos novatos que vão ali esperando encontrar monstrinhos de nível um.

— Deixe que ele venha! Um mísero bode não é páreo para nós!

Chanyeol estava mesmo cheio de si. Só porque derrotara alguns oponentes de grande porte, não significava que aguentaria uma batalha contra um MVP. Pelo menos não sem um grande grupo que contasse, claro, com uma sacerdotisa para curar seus companheiros.

— Não deixe que ele escute isso. — Kai alertou enquanto saíam da mata fechada em direção ao campo aberto. — Ouvi dizer que ele se irrita muito fácil quando é desafiado ou quando mexem com algum de seus filhotes.

— Olha só isso, Kai… — Chanyeol falou ao ver um bode que andava de duas patas, segurando uma foice. A criatura era consideravelmente mais baixinha que si e ele parecia bravo com aqueles olhos vermelhos encarando os dois, mas ao mesmo tempo, assustado pela intromissão de jogadores de nível alto em sua caçada a uma mosca. — Esse é o grande e temido Bafomé de que tantos falam?

Antes que Kai pudesse responder, seu falcão gritou ao longe. Aquele som era, sem dúvidas, um aviso de ameaça. Das perigosas.

— Não, esse não é o monstro-chefe. É o filhote dele. — Passos pesados faziam o chão tremer e foi difícil manter o equilíbrio sem que se agarrassem um ao outro. Quando olharam para trás, um bode enorme e aterrorizante, tão grande quanto os mais altos prédio de Seul, os encarava com ódio. — Aquele é o Bafomé.

Nunca tinha visto um pessoalmente e a maioria dos que estiveram em sua presença, não permaneceram vivos para contar história.

— E então, o que fazemos? — Chanyeol ergueu sua lança instintivamente. — Como derrotamos ele?

— O que fazemos?! — Kai perguntou retoricamente, como se Park tivesse feito uma pergunta estúpida demais. — Nós corremos! — Kai olhou para o céu e assobiou para seu falcão. — Ragna, nos mostre o caminho!

Agarrou a capa do paladino e o puxou para o lado contrário ao monstro. Os dois faziam o melhor que podiam para fugir, mas era muito mais fácil para Kai, com suas vestes leves, alcançar uma velocidade maior, e o Bafomé era incrivelmente rápido também. O falcão guiava o caminho, caçando com seus olhos atentos, qualquer atalho que os desse vantagem ou lugar a que pudessem se esconder.

Conseguiram despistar o monstro quando adentraram novamente a mata fechada e encontraram refúgio em uma caverna. A entrada era estreita, então não tinha a possibilidade de encontrarem oponentes de grande porte ali, em compensação, era muito frio, quase congelante. Kai ainda possuía algumas flechas mágicas de fogo, foi com elas que conseguiu queimar algumas toras de madeira e fazer uma fogueira. Quando estavam sãos e salvos, caíram na gargalhada.

— Isso foi divertido! — Chanyeol disse.

— Sim… foi. — Kai concordou.

Ragna, o falcão, vigiava do lado de fora da caverna. Porém, ali dentro, estavam somente os dois. Era sufocante o fato de estarem tão perto, mas não o suficiente.

Chanyeol se aproximou bem devagar e Kai não se afastou. Em consequência, as bocas se tocaram. Resvalaram de leve até que estivessem confiantes o suficiente para aprofundar o beijo. Tinham muito a dizer, mas não pronunciaram uma palavra entre suas ações, com medo de que aquele momento fosse interrompido.

As luvas de ferro, usadas por Chanyeol, foram retiradas lentamente pelo caçador, então, as mãos desnudas e livres tocaram com carinho as coxas de Kai e o trouxeram para o colo do paladino. Capa e armadura foram ao chão, enquanto todos os sentimentos eram compartilhados através de beijos apaixonados. As barreiras e os impedimentos foram deixados para trás quando os sons de prazer ecoaram dentro daquela caverna, durante toda a noite.

[...]

Chanyeol estava incondicionalmente feliz. Nunca se sentira daquela forma, como se sua vida e sua felicidade estivessem atreladas a uma só pessoa. Mas era um sentimento bom, porque Kai deixara bem claro que também sentia o mesmo. Eles haviam voltado para a estalagem e dormido juntinhos e abraçados. Não precisavam mais fingir que não se sentiam atraídos um pelo outro e isso era reconfortante. Apenas a doce verdade. Ou assim, preferiam pensar.

Mesmo que o sentimento acolhedor fosse bom demais, Chanyeol ainda tinha seus compromissos do lado de fora. Por conta disso, deixou um beijo no ombro de seu amado, que respirava pesado, adormecido, e deslogou. Por saber que as horas do lado de dentro passavam mais rápido, não tinha a intenção de demorar muito. Portanto, assim que chegou ao seu quarto de hotel, tratou logo de pegar uma folha de papel e lápis. Desenhou, da melhor maneira que conseguiu em tão pouco tempo, o rosto de um rapaz bonito, de lábios cheios e mandíbulas marcadas, com os cabelos lisos de cor castanha caindo sobre a testa. Desenhou um retrato de Kai.

Em seguida, discou o número de seu assistente e esperou que Kyungsoo atendesse.

— Oh! Olá, chefe! — O assistente saudou do outro lado da linha.

— Doh, escute bem, pois não tenho muito tempo. — Chanyeol disse, parecendo meio desesperado para encerrar a ligação e logo retornar ao jogo. — Consegui os números das coordenadas de onde a interferência está vindo. Está no seu e-mail.

— Ótimo! Farei disso a minha prioridade.

— Não. Sua prioridade agora é outra. — Park informou e Kyungsoo soltou um sopro confuso do outro lado. — Eu enviei um desenho pra você, um retrato… Jogue no banco de dados, use suas habilidades de hacker, qualquer coisa… mas encontre este homem.


End file.
